The present invention relates generally to the repair of heels of shoes and more specifically to the convenient and economical replacement of a worn heel by the shoe wearer.
It is well known that a high portion of the cost of replacing a worn heel is the labor cost of the shoe repairman, who must charge not only for his time and expertise but also for the investment and maintenance cost of his machinery and shop.
The present invention relates further to the direct application into the manufacturing of new shoes, which will feature the introduction of the sale of "spare heels" with every pair of new shoes sold.